Many composites of fluoroelastomers and fluoropolymers have been used in a variety of marking subsystem technology over the years. Fluoroelastomers are attractive for their excellent thermal and chemical properties, as well as their release properties when used with some toner and ink marking materials. There is a need for new fluorinated polymers that enable development and production of enhanced marking system materials.